


First Date Jitters

by Bansh33



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Dates, Nervousness, Second Chance at Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bansh33/pseuds/Bansh33
Summary: It's been a while since Inko had been on a date.





	First Date Jitters

“Mom! Mom, he’s here!” Izuku shouted as he scrambled from his room as soon as the doorbell rang. Inko frantically smoothed her hands over the blue dress Izuku had helped her pick out as she looked herself over in the mirror “No-- no I can’t!” she gasped loudly.  
“Mom!” Deku called again as he was almost to the front door, halting as he overheard Inko muttering to herself.  
Walking back toward her room he paused at the doorframe and looked in with a lopsided smile, she looked so pretty.  
“Deku tell him I can’t go… I can’t-- I look--” Inko sobbed.  
“--Mom.” Izuku interrupted calmly. A sweet smile spread across his face as he placed two hands gently on her upper arms. “You look great!”  
The doorbell rang again and she nearly burst into tears.  
“Just-- grab your coat I’ll let him in!” Izuku shouted back to her as he ran to open the door.

“Midoriya Shounen!” Toshinori Yagi (AKA: All Might) said jovially as he stepped through the door, “I thought perhaps I’d come the wrong night and you weren’t home.”  
Izuku laughed softly then shook his head, “Just--getting mom ready… sorry, must not have heard the first bell.”  
Toshi nodded, that seemed plausible. Izuku noted that his mentor had finally seemed to embrace his thin frame, giving up the oversized clothing that hung off of him, and opting instead for a nicely tailored suit.  
“How is your internship?” he asked the young man in front of him, clapping a hand on his back.  
Izuku nodded positively, opening his mouth to answer, but went silent when he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

“Oh my-- goodness...” Toshinori breathed upon seeing Inko.  
Her hair, which had been taken down from its usual hairstyle flowed around her bare-shoulders. The wide-strapped navy blue dress complimented her body perfectly and fell to just above her knees.  
Ba-bump  
Toshi could feel his heart thunder loudly behind his ribcage, a deep blush threatening to take over his face.  
“Ah--uh-- Inko… you look--”  
“It’s too short.” she squeaked, hand going to tug at the hem of the skirt. “I’m sorry.”  
“You’re perf-- I mean it’s-- You--” Toshinori stammered, the blush deepening almost to a bright purple now. “You look beautiful...”  
Inko blushed  
Izuku glanced between the two adults, stifling a grin from ear to ear.  
“Sh--shall we go?” Toshinori asked, holding a hand out for Inko as she stepped into her shoes. He then helped Inko with her coat, offering an arm as he opened the door. “Ah--Oh… Izuku!” Inko gasped as she turned back around, “Your dinner is in the fridge. I’ll be home by--”  
“--mom.” Izuku laughed, cutting her off as he held up a hand. “I’m fine! Don’t worry-- Have fun!”

So... cute…

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of these two together.  
> They might not be my OTP but I love their sweetness toward each other and their genuine shared love and support of her son.  
> Cute fluffy piece for Toshinko fans :3


End file.
